Fanon Timeline (TRS)
This page is intended as a reference between events happening in the Canon universe (BSG) and events in the Fanon Universe. Establishing a Timescale Although there is a date stated on Adama's dog tags during the series we still do not know how long a Colonial Year is. Since there are twelve planets/moons that make up the Colonies each with their own orbits it would vary for colony to colony. Therefore the best way to create an idea of the passage of time would be to use a system based on the ‘Fall of the Colonies’. A Standard Year For this timeline a ‘year’ will consist of 364 days. A day will be 24 hours long. Before The Fall (BTF) When describing the years before ‘The Fall’ the term ‘BTF’ will be used after the number of years the event occurred. Example: The Cylon War ended 40 BTF. If the event occurred within one year before ‘The Fall’ then the term DBF – Days Before the Fall - will be used. (Note: In this section there is no need to mention which Fan Fiction series the event is from since it is all mostly back story. If the event is a serious deviation from the established canon however then please make sure that you mention in brackets which story it is from so that there is no confusion). '' 40 BTF and over '''58 BTF' – Daniel Graystone builds the first true Cybernetic Lifeform Node (Cylon) the U87. 52 BTF – The Cylons revolt against their former masters. 44 BTF – Archibald Bowman joins the Colonial Fleet to fight the Cylons. He eventually becomes a Combat Search and Rescue (CSAR) pilot. 40 BTF – Cylon War Ends. Caleb Dytto is born on Gemenon. 20 - 40 BTF 38 BTF – Artimus Bowman is born on Caprica. Scott Tolan is born on Canceron. 31 BTF – A baby girl is left on the steps of The Temple of Artemis in Caprica City. She is named Galit Malka by the orphanage there who take her in. 30 BTF - Emily Graystone is born on Caprica. 25 BTF – Nester Adrastos is born on Virgon. 0 - 20 BTF 20 BTF - Melissa Ann Saunders is born on Caprica. 19 BTF – Lacey Tolan is born on Canceron. 16 BTF - An enormous Tsunami engulfs the western continent of Aquaria resulting in the biggest Humanitarian relief effort since the Cylon War. 13 BTF - The Battlestar Cerberus is launched from the Genesis Facility above Aerelon. 11 BTF – The second Jupiter-class Battlestar, the Battlestar Hermes BS-58, is launched from the Wilkins Shipyard above Scorpia. 9 BTF - ''' The Battlestar Jupiter suffers a catastrophic accident at Scorpion Fleet Shipyards when a power surge in one of her engines throws the ship into its moorings severely damaging the forward section of the ship. '''6 BTF - (RotV) President Adar's sister and niece are taken hostage by the Sagittaron Liberation Army (SLA).A rescue mission commanded by Commander Tolan is assembled to rescue them. Among the team is Artimus 'Archer' Bowman and Galit Malka. Operating from the Battlestar Valkyrie Tolan was forced to use his family connections within the Basileus Crime Syndicate to make contact with the SLA. 4 BTF - Artimus Bowman is promoted to Colonel and becomes XO of the Battlestar Cerberus. The posting causes friction with the Chief Engineer Barry Garner who recently married Garner's younger sister, Brooke. 1 BTF '- Artimus Bowman is promoted to Commander and takes command of the Battlestar Hermes. After The Fall (ATF) When describing the years after ‘The Fall’ the term '‘ATF’ will be used after the number of years the event occurred. Example: The Cylons found New Caprica 1 ATF. If the event occurred within one year after ‘The Fall’ then the term DSF – Days Since the Fall - will be used. For reference to the series the episode title will be placed at the points in which the events occurred. (Note: Because some writers have opted to break with the established canon of BSG please add in brackets which Fan Series the article is referring to in order to prevent confusion.) Timeline 0 -'' Battlestar Galactica - "Miniseries"'' 6 DSF - BSG S01E01 ''- "33"'' 7 DSF - The Battlestar Pegasus encounters fifteen civilian ships including the Scylla. The crew of the Pegasus strip the ships for parts as well as esecute anyone who interfers. Following the encounter the fifteen ships scatter into groups of three hoping that this will mean at least some of them will survive. 10 DSF -'' BSG S01E02 - "Water"'' (Hermes) The Battlestar Hermes encounters three civilian ships - Medea, Scylla and Simonides. These are the survivors of the fleet ransacked by the crew of the Pegasus. They cram aboard the Hermes into the barrack section that becomes known as 'The Slum'. 12 DSF - BSG S01E03'' - "Bastille Day"'' 14 DSF - BSG S01E04 - ''"Act of Contrition"'' 15 DSF - BSG S01E04 - ''"You Can't Go Home Again"'' 17 DSF - BSG S01E05 - ''"Litmus"'' (Hermes) A Raptor from the Hermes discovers the wreckage of the Transport Ship Hellenic Traveler. A salvage mission is only able to recover one cargo container from the ship before it is destroyed by Cylon 'Bloodsuckers'. Inside the box they discover the body of a young woman who they later identify as being a Cylon (Number Six). 19 DSF - (Hermes) After helping out on the Hangar Deck, Melissa Saunders agrees to start traing to become a Raptor ECMO to help bolster the available air crew. 23 DSF - (Hermes) With supplies getting ever more desperate Bowman decides to return to the Colonies in search of supplies. During the initial briefing of the operation the Hermes is attacked by a pair of Cylon 'Bloodsuckers'. 24 DSF - BSG S01E05 - ''"Six Degrees of Seperation"'' (Hermes) Lieutenant Chloe Burmeister is promoted to Captain. Little does Bowman know that in the past few days she has begun self harming and is on the road to having a breakdown. 25 DSF'' - BSG S01E6 - "Flesh and Bone"'' (Hermes) A Raptor from Hermes discovers Hangar Pod from a destroyed Battlestar floating freely through space. Inspection of the pod leads them to conclude that the fuel cells may still be intact. During an attempt to access this fuel an explosion kills three people and destroys a Raptor. Bowman is deeply troubled by theloss and blames himself. Colonel Dytto confronts him in his office leaving Bowman no alternative but to relieve him of command. (Hermes) The Hermes CAG, Major Adonia, becomes Acting-XO. 'Stinger' is chosen to replace him. 27 DSF - (Hermes) The Hermes reaches The Erebus Belt and a Raptor crewed with Captain Burmeister and 'Magma' heads to Scorpia on a scouting mission. They land at the Caprimart Distribution Centre in the Serena Valley. There they discover a Cylon Number Three posing as D'Anna Biers, a journalist turned resistance fighter. She is brought back aboard the Hermes for questioning where she reveals that the Cylons have evolved into Humanoid form as part of a disinformation exercise and to spread paranoia. 28 DSF - BSG S01E07 ''-'' ''"Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down"'' 36 DSF - BSG S01E08'' - "The Hand of God"'' Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Fan Series